Not At All
by tooozyful
Summary: Proposal Rizzles and everything that comes after. First story ever.


**Hi guys! Okay so this is my first story/oneshot ever so keep that in mind! I'm also debating turning this into a series of one shots so I'll let you guys know. THANK YOU so much for the amazing reviews! **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of this *sadface* **

"Maur, for god sakes COME ON already, you're going to a Sox game not the damn prom" Jane yelled impatiently while she stood outside the locked bathroom door, knocking on it. Maura had been in there for over an hour and Jane could not understand for the life of her what Maura had been doing in there. She had gone in to "just touch up her makeup and they would be out of there in a minute." Jane also couldn't figure out what Maura was doing that required her to lock the door. Jane then realized she would probably never understand just quite how her girlfriends brain worked and let out a light laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation yet how many times it had occurred before. Maura would always take forever and Jane would always stand by the door, fidgeting and muttering under her breath about how stupid it was that it takes this long for Maura to get ready, yet she loved her with all of her heart and no matter how long she took getting ready Jane would always stand by the door waiting for her.

Meanwhile inside the locked bathroom, Maura paced back and forth holding the small black velvet box in her hand, turning it over again and again. She began to rehearse what she would say for what must have been the fifteenth time. She had played out the multiple scenarios in her head, each with Jane giving a different reaction. She then came to the realization that she truly cannot predict the future and she would not actually know until she was in the moment. She had to "trust her gut" as Jane would say, even though she found the idea of her intestines telling her everything would be all right and not to worry humorous, she had to admit the anxiety of actually taking this next step made her more nervous. With all of the situations she and Jane had been through they were both on the same page and totally in sync. But Maura was about to throw a curveball at Jane and she had no idea what her reaction is actually going to be. This curveball was going to change their entire lives, one way or another. Slowly Maura slipped the small box in the pocket of her coat, checked her hair and touched up her make up one last time before unlocking the door and coming face to face with the woman who in only a few short hours she would ask to spend the rest of her life with. Jane looked Maura up and down before she laughed amused. Maura gave her a questioning look before Jane quickly responded, giving reason for her sudden outburst. "I will just never understand how you spend so much time in the bathroom and then prance out here like it's no big deal." Maura laughed lightly too and gave Jane a playful shove while replying, "I want to look good for you, is that so wrong?" Jane shook her head in a "no" fashion and headed out the door, Maura behind her, thinking about how important these next few hours are actually going to be.

It was the bottom of the sixth inning and the Soxs were absolutely killing it, making Jane bounce with excitement as she sipped her beer. She shot up cheering along with half the crowd as the ball was smacked out of the park and all the runners were heading for home base. She plopped back down in her seat next to Maura, a huge grin on her face. Maura laughed at the childlike excitement in Jane's eyes while her heart thumped with adrenaline, she needed to remember to breathe or else she would look suspicious and it would be a dead giveaway to Jane that something was up. The music started as the monitor flashed with messages and Maura's heart almost beat out of her chest, she was nervous. "What's this?" she asked Jane, playing clueless as her plan was falling perfectly in place. "Oh it's this cheeseball thing where you can pay a fortune and they let you post a message, a lot of them are really stupid an-" and just like that Jane's words caught in her throat. Flashed across the screen in big letters was "**Jane Rizzoli, Will You Marry Me?**" her heart fell into the pit of her stomach as she twisted her body around to face Maura, who was already down on both knees, holding that small black velvet box in her hands, popped open and revealing the most gorgeous ring Jane had ever laid eyes on. As she looked around up at the monitor she realized the camera was zoomed in on her and Maura and the whole crowd was watching in awe.

"Jane, you know I love you, I love you so much sometimes I can't even think about it because it makes me dizzy. You helped me figure out who it was I wanted to be and never left my side. We've had our ups and downs but you- you never gave up. I love you more than anything in the whole universe and I couldn't picture living a single second without you. You make me so happy, you make me feel so safe. I can't believe I have you, and I want-want this, to be forever. So, Jane Rizzoli, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Maura spoke softly, her voice faltering a bit, her hands shaking looking into Jane's dark eyes. Jane's face broke out into a huge smile, tears threatening to spill over at any moment, for a moment she thought she had lost the ability to talk, before she realized she realized she couldn't form words. All she could do was nod quickly, dying to just swoop Maura up in her arms and never let go.

"Yes, yes a million times yes" she spoke soft and low, her voice shaking with every word, speeding up her words as Maura stood up and wrapped her arms around her. Jane buried her face in the crook of Maura's neck, the tears finally winning the battle and falling freely down her face. Maura was in a somewhat similar situation, her heart just about exploding as tears worked their way down her face as well. "I love you so much babe." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Maura reluctantly pulled away and remember the box she was holding, she slowly picked up the diamond out of the box and slid it on Jane's finger. Her fingers were still shaking from the rush of adrenaline.

"Now was that so cheeseball?" Maura asked, wiping away the leftover tears. Jane let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Not at all."

**Let me know what you guys think and if I should make this a set of one-shots! **


End file.
